A social networking service (also called “SNS” hereinafter) which is a service for constructing social connections between a person and a person and between a company and a person or the like on the Internet has widely spread. In the SNS, when a connection is formed between users, information can be shared between the connected users.
In the SNS, there are various kinds of information that can be shared between the users, and among the information that can be shared between the users, there is the information on content of a television program or the like that the user plans to view. When a certain user posts on the SNS the information related to the content that the user plans to view, the other users can view the posted information and reflect it on their own viewing actions. For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology allowing content to be selected in reference to viewing information of the other users.